


Gift Hunting

by goldenspecter



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, TCEST DNI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspecter/pseuds/goldenspecter
Summary: It’s Leo. Tiny Leo,” the voice answers. “I need your help with something.”“What is it?”“I can’t say until you say yes first,” Leo says. “It’s really important though.”Angelo is silent, weighing his options. He could say no, he really could-“Please, Angelo, you’re the only one who can really help me with this,” Leo pleads.Rather, Angelo and Leonardo go out in the streets of New York to help the blue banded turtle find gifts for his brothers' sixteenth mutation day. Bonding and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Gift Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keeryd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeryd/gifts).



> This one is for my friend/internet sibling, keeryd! He didn't get his gift from his gifter in the Secret Santa I hosted and I was already planning on making him a gift anyways, so this gift fic functions as both! I think he'll like it. He wanted Rise Mikey and 12!Leo bonding, and I think I delivered on that!
> 
> 12 Turtles: Leo/Tiny Leo/Blueberry, Donnie, Mikey, Raph  
> Rise: Angelo, Don, Leon, Raphie/Big Raph
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

Angelo is not one who sleeps in often thanks to his hyperactivity forcing him to wake up when the sun rises. So when he gets the chance to sleep in, Angelo will relish every extra minute of sleep he gets. 

As of right now, he can’t have that luxury right now thanks to whoever is poking and prodding at him. Angelo buries himself in the blanket further, hoping that whoever is bothering him will get the message and go away. 

Unfortunately, they don’t and they’re still poking him. 

“What do you want?” he grouses. “Don, you better get away from me or else I will spray paint your bust of yourself, you vain idiot.”

“It’s Leo. Tiny Leo,” the voice answers. “I need your help with something.”

“What is it?” 

“I can’t say until you say yes first,” Leo says. “It’s really important though.”

Angelo is silent, weighing his options. He could say no, he really could-

“ _Please,_ Angelo, you’re the only one who can really help me with this,” Leo pleads.

That does it, there’s really no way Angelo can say no to that. Unable to turn down an earnest plea, one comin from _Leo_ of all turtles, Angelo turns around, fumbling with the blanket until he’s fully facing Leo. “Fine, I’ll help,” he says, receiving a face full of Leo, who dives forward to hug him and thanks him profusely. 

“What is it you need help with?”

Leo pulls back and points his fingers together. “Our sixteenth mutation day is coming up soon,” he explains. “I wanna go out and get my brothers gifts that they really like but I have no clue what to do.”

“I’m sure that they’ll love whatever you get them.”

Leo fervently shakes his head. “No, your sixteenth birthday is supposed to be really special from what I’ve seen on tv, from what the April's told me, and I wanna make sure that what I get them is really awesome. I just don’t want them to think I’m a bad big brother because I couldn’t get anything that they wanted or needed.”

Angelo sighs. “I don’t think they would think that of you,” he says. “I’ll help you but first let me get ready.”

“Thank you _so much_ Angelo,” Leo says again. 

Angleo rolls his eyes and playfully shoves him away. “Get outta here, let me get ready, and get some clothes on.”

Leo falls back with a gentle smile and leaves so Angelo gets dressed. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Angelo is dressed and finds Leo waiting not too far away from his door. 

“Come on Blueberry,” he says, pulling Leo into his room. “We gotta get you dressed too.”

Leo fumbles and stumbles from Angelo’s grip on his wrist and him forcibly pulling him into his room, but manages to get himself upright when he’s inside the box turtle’s room. 

“I don’t know Ange,” Leo mutters, rubbing his arm nervously. “I don’t think I’ll look all that good in clothes.”

Angelo, who is rummaging through boxes of clothes, waves a dismissive hand at Leo without turning around. “I think you’ll look fine! Gotta have some faith in me!” he says, rushing forward and holding up some clothes to Leo’s body before rushing back to his boxes to find something else. “Have some faith in yourself too!”

A minute or two later, Angelo comes up to Leo and throws some clothes at him. “Here try these on!”

Leo holds up the items. “Umm okay, if you’re certain.”

“Oh I’m certain,” Angelo says with certainty and heads out of the room to wait on Leo. 

A few minutes later, Leo pops out of his room and nervously shows off his outfit. Leo currently has on a Star Wars crop hoodie, a dark blue tank top under it paired with a pair of dark blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. His twin katanas are hanging in their scabbards, which is attached to a belt specially made for the scabbards. “How do I look?” he asks. 

“Dude! You look fantastic!!!” Angelo says, pulling out a pair of shades and sliding them into Leo’s hands “Perfection.”

Leo twists and turns to look at his outfit. “Really? You think I look great in this?” 

“You look great!” Angelo reassures, handing him a rucksack that has many colorful pins on the flap on the bag. 

“This is for us to carry what we get,” he explains as he puts on his own. “Come on, we have to go to Don’s lab so we can get some money.”

“Alright.”

Leo and Angelo head over to Don’s lab, where the fourteen year old genius is hunching over one of his projects. The two turtles walk in and don doesn’t bother turning to face them. 

“What is it you want?” Don starts. “I am not in the mood for any of your frivolous dares.”

“We need money,” Angelo says. 

“How much?”

“How much do you think you need Leo?” Angelo asks. 

Leo mumbles under his breath. Don shakes his head, “I don’t speak mumble.”

“At least a few thousand,” Leo says out loud. 

Don turns around in his chair to face them. “What are you doing that you need a few grand for?”

“I’m buying gifts for my brothers. Since you know, our sixteenth mutation day is coming pretty soon,” Leo explains again.

Don nods in understanding. “Thank you for reminding me. I need to get started on your gifts,” he says. “Seven thousand sounds good?”

“That’s perfect.”

The genius picks up his phone, fiddles around for a few moments and then hands Leo a miniature Jupiter Jim wallet. “There you go,” he says. “I went ahead and put ten grand on there. There should be some gift cards in there for a few stores and some restaurants. Make sure you keep it safe Leo.”

“I will,” Leo promises, taking the wallet out of his hands. “Angelo, can you put this in my bag please?”

Angelo takes the wallet, flips open the bookbag, puts the wallet in a zipper, and zips it close. “There we go. All set, thanks D!”

“Hold on just a moment,” Don calls out. “Not just yet, I need you two to get a few things for me. I’ll text you both the list.”

Angelo and Leo wait as Don texts out his list and sends it to them. Angelo opens up the text and looks through it. “Huh, most of this is food stuff. We have snacks at home Don.”

“But all the snacks I _like_ are gone by the time I want to eat them,” Don complains. “So sometimes I get myself a separate stash of food. It works out, especially when I’m working.”

“We’ll make sure to get it,” Leo promises. “Also can you do me one more favor?”

Don gives him a flat stare. “What is it, Leo?”

“Can you order three Nintendo switches?” 

A shrug, “Sure, what colors?”

“Ummm, any colors you think that my brothers would like?” Leo responds. “I was thinking maybe Angelo and I could customize them a bit to make them more unique if he’s cool with that?”

Angelo nods. “Yea, I can help with that too.”

“I’ll order them in a few and make sure they get here within a few days,” Don says. “Go. Have fun, be safe.”

“We will!” Angelo says, pulling Leo along out of Don’s lab. 

The two make their way down to the bottom floor of the lair when they’re spotted by Big Raph. 

“Where are you two going?” the snapper asks. 

“We’re….running a few errands for Don!” Leo says, stumbling a bit. If Angelo could, he would facepalm at how obvious Leo is right now. “Do you...need anything while we’re out?”

Raphie thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “If I need anything, I’ll text you. Do you have everything you need? Wallet? Phone chargers? Weapons?” 

Leo and Angelo present each thing that Raphie counts off before he nods in satisfaction. “Hmm, alright, have fun you two!” Raphie says before turning away. 

The two turtles exit the lair and into the sewers. 

“Real smooth, Blueberry,” Angelo says sarcastically as they’re walking deeper into the sewers. “You’re lucky that Raphie didn’t catch on. He probably did but didn’t say anything.”

Leo huffs in annoyance and lightly shoves Angelo. “Leave me alone,” he whines as Angelo giggles.

* * *

They’re topside. During the daytime. 

Leo is slightly unnerved by this. He’s so used to darting around buildings and weaving in and out of the shadows at night that he has no clue what to do when out in the day. 

He feels so exposed and vulnerable. He hates feeling like that. At the very least, he has his weapons on him, so that’s a little comforting. 

Angelo closes the manhole. Leo ventures out of the alley and gets blinded by the sun the moment he steps foot on the sidewalk. He needs his sunglasses. He steps back, rummages through the side pockets of his backpack, pulls them out, and puts them on. Angelo steps next to him and slides his sunglasses on, orange in the shape of hearts, which complements his outfit very well. 

“Where are we headed to first my guy?” Angelo asks. 

“Uhh, I don’t really know?” Leo says. “I have a few ideas on what to get my brothers but not really where?” 

“We got them the Switch right?” 

“Yea.”

“Then let’s head to the Nintendo store to get them some games and accessories,” Angelo suggests. “Sounds like a good start right?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect actually!” Leo exclaims. “Where is it?”

“It’s in Rockefeller Square,” Angelo says, pulling up the directions on his phone. “We can’t walk there so we’ll have to take the subway.”

“That’s...pretty far out,” Leo notes. “Subways?”

Angelo turns to look at Leo, who’s tugging at the neckline of his hoodie and he gets it. The thirteen-year-old reaches out to pull Leon in on his side, “Listen, I know you’re nervous,” he says. “I get it, but like you got me and we’re gonna have fun while we’re doing this!”

Leo shyly looks up and jerkily nods his head. “Of course we will.”

“That’s the spirit!” Angelo shouts merrily, pulling Leo along as they head to the subway.

* * *

Leo and Angelo had managed to figure out how to navigate the subway-that is, after getting lost a few times and ending up getting off the wrong stops more than three times( “Blueberry, this isn’t the right stop!” “Angelo calm down relax...oh, this _is_ the wrong stop.” “I told you, now we have to wait at least twenty minutes for the next train to come!”) before finally getting off on their last stop and having to walk the last stretch of the trip.

Leo marvels at the sight of Rockefeller Plaza as they make their way, how grand it all is, the people walking by, how _busy_ and _bright_ the streets are. 

Angelo turns his shoulders to face the center of Rockefeller's Plaza. “Hey Leo, look! That’s where they put up the big tree every Christmas!” 

“It is! You think we’ll get to see it this year?” Leo wonders aloud, blue eyes lighting up in excitement when he remembers something else. “That’s where they put the ice rink too! Do you think we can go skate there this winter? What about the ball drop? I’ve always wanted to see the ball drop!”

Angelo smiles at Leo’s excitement. It’s reminiscent of how he was as a turtle tot and how he is now. But something about seeing Leo so excited makes Angelo deal happy. Maybe it's the fact that Leo always represses how he feels and Angelo finally gets to see Leo as he truly is: a loveable goof and nerd who grew up too quickly. “Yea, I think we can. We can bring everyone to see the ball drop and skate too.”

“Sweet.”

“Come on! The store isn’t too much further!”

Moments later, Leo and Angelo made it to the Nintendo store. When they first step inside, they take a few seconds to marvel at how big the store is and everything that’s inside of it. 

Leo takes a few steps and stops again. “Angie! Look! They have an entire second floor!”

“No way.”

“Yes! Come look!”

Angelo heads over to the base of the stairs leading over to the second floor and catches sight of the Donkey Kong statue sitting between the floors. “Woah,” he says in awe and then shakes his head. “Wait, we have a mission. Video games.”

“Then can we see the second floor?”

“Oh of course we fucking can!” Angelo yells out, then swipes his hands over his mouth. “Don’t tell Raphie I swore.”

Leo makes an x over his plastron. “I’ll keep my lips sealed.”

“Thanks. Now to the games.”

Angelo and Leo head over to the large section of Nintendo Switch games and end up with three nice stacks of games in their hands. Then the two turtles go upstairs to the second floor, cruise through the apparel and stuffies, admiring the large set pieces laid out for customers, before picking up several pieces of clothing(mainly hoodies) and plush figures for Leo’s younger brothers: Splatoon Merch for Donnie, Kirby and Legend of Zelda for Raph, Pokemon for Mikey. 

When Angelo and Leo figure that they had picked out enough items, they go downstairs and check out. The cashier calls out their total and Leo swipes the card down the card reader, paling when the screen for him to enter in the PIN number shows up. 

“Angelo,” he whispers. “What’s the pin number?”

Angelo tilts his head in thought before leaning over Leo’s shoulder and punching it in for him, finishing the payment. They take the bags out of the cashier’s hands and step away from the register to put their purchases in their bookbags and organize them in a way that wouldn’t be too heavy on their backs before heading out of the store. 

The moment they step out of the store, Leo pumps his fist in the air in victory. “Whoo! We did it!"

“We did!” Angelo shouts, raising his hand for a high three, which Leo enthusiastically returns. 

“Huh, I have no clue where to go next to pick up gifts,” Leo says suddenly.

Angelo's stomach growls. “Let’s go get some food first and then figure that out.”

“Where should we eat?”

Angelo holds up a finger as he looks up restaurants nearby. “Holy sh-crap, we’re like, not too far away from Hershey’s Chocolate World. What do you mean you _can make your own candy bar?!_ ”

Leo looks on in interest. “Really?! We have got to go! Well, not today.”

“When we can bring everyone,” Angelo agrees. “I can’t wait to take them there. Let’s see if we can find something to eat.”

“We should probably be moving while we try to find food,” Leo says and starts walking. 

“Right, right,” Angelo chirps, following Leo as he continues to look. “Oooh, there’s a nice pizza place that’s like ten minutes away. Come on!” Leo yelps as he’s suddenly pulled in the opposite direction as Angelo leads them both to the pizza place.

* * *

Ten minutes turn into fifteen thanks to the ever busy New York traffic but they finally make it. Angelo and Leo head inside to order their food and sit down once they do so. Luckily for the two turtles, the wait wasn’t too long and their pizzas and drinks out piping hot in about twenty five minutes. Leo and Angelo eat their meal, happily conversing about whatever comes to mind, from their brothers to Jupiter Jim to video games, etc as they eat. When they finish eating, Leo pays the bill and Angelo reminds Leo to leave waiter a generous tip for servicing them. 

Leo and Angelo head out of the pizzeria and head to a grocery store to pick up what Don wants them to get from them. They had plenty of cart races inside of the store and many cart related shenanigans while they pick up Don’s snacks and a few snacks for themselves for much later today. 

The two leave the store and aimlessly walk through the city, marveling at the flamboyant and overly excessive signs that hung outside of many storefronts, dogs that are being walked by their owners, and the people and the scenery that made New York City so lively. At some point, they end up near some empty alleys and catch sight of a lone food truck parked in the alley.

“Huh,” Angelo notes. “I really hope that’s not Meat Sweats.” 

“Who?” Leo asks. 

“Oh yeah, he doesn’t exist in your world,” Angelo remembers absently. “He’s a celebrity chef who got mutated and tried to eat Don. Don’t worry though, we saved him.”

Leo slowly nods his head. “I see,” he says. “Should we go check it out?”

“Yea, since we’re heroes and all that jazz,” Angelo says unenthusiastically. “I really hope it's not Meat Sweats. 

“Look on the bright side: the sooner we check, the sooner we can get on our way.”

Angelo squints at Leo, then shrugs. “I guess. Fine, let’s go find out.”

Leo and Angelo head inside the alley and make their way to the window of the food truck. Seeing Meat Sweats standing in the window causes Angelo to sag his shoulders, groan loudly and yell out, “Ah for fucks sake!”

“I won’t tell Raphie,” Leo says and makes an ‘x’ over his heart again before drawing his katanas out.

"God fucking dammit, it's you shits again!" Meat Sweats roars, flipping over the shelf in the window of his food truck. He picks up his tenderizer, twirls it a bit before lunging at the two turtles. "When the fuck are you deformed walking, talking cucumbers going to learn to stay _OUT OF MY BUSINESS?!"_

Angelo and Leo dive in opposite directions away from Meat Sweats' incoming attack and the fight starts. Leo struggles a bit since he's not used to fighting Meat Sweats and his heavy, quick attacks before he catches on and gets in sync with the chef's attacks. Angelo on the other hand, nimbly moves in and out of Meat Sweats attacks and holding his own against him. 

The fight lasts a little longer before Leo breaks off a rusty ladder, yells "HOOOOT SOOOOUUUP!" before twirling it and jabbing it at Meat Sweats' gut. The attack sends the pig mutant flying into the wall, who groans in pain but doesn't move to get up. 

"Holy chalupa!" Angelo says in awe. "You're really embracing Lou Jitsu, aren't you?"

Leo grins and rubs his neck. "Well, we have been around you for a while. I'm bound to pick up on it," he says, waving his hands around. "Besides, a ninja has to adapt and incorporate other fighting styles in order to be the best ninja they can be."

Oh of course Leo would say something like that. Angelo grins and punches Leo in his arm. "You're just trying to sound diplomatic! Admit it! You like beating people up with ladders!" 

Rolling his eyes, Leo laughs. "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

The fifteen-year-old looks away before doubling over in laughter. "Alright! Fine! I do!"

"There you go!" Angelo shouts joining him in laughter, both teens doubling over in laughter. 

Leo manages to get himself together after a few minutes of laughter. "Ah man, my body hurts like hell. I don't wanna walk home, let's call Don." He thinks for a moment and then groans. "Aw man, we won't be able to get the rest of the gifts!"

"My body hurts too but we can get the rest of the gifts at home bro. Let me call Don," Angelo turns on his phone and calls Don. The phone rings for several seconds before going to voicemail ("I can not believe that motherhyucker didn't answer his phone." "Motherhyucker?" "Shut up.") and Angelo tries again. 

The second time around, Don picks up the phone. 

_"Hello, you have reached Donatello, the handsomest and one of the smartest turtles in the entire world."_

Angelo rolls his eyes. "Donnie come pick us up."

_"Did you get what I required?"_

"You'll find out when you come pick us up."

_"I will leave you stranded wherever you are-"_

"Do you _really_ think the Raphs would let you get away with that?" Angelo says with a smirk. "Stop being melodramatic you villainous theater nerd and come get us."

A sigh, _"Fiiinnneee, I got your location. I'll be there with the Turtle Tank in twenty minutes."_

“Fifteen? Really Dee? You can’t come any faster?" 

Leo sharply turns to face Angelo and makes the "cut it out" gesture. "What are you doing Ange? Don't taunt our ride home like that! Now he won't come!" he whispers. 

Angelo smirks and holds up a finger, putting his phone on speaker. _"Angelo, are you challenging me?"_

"I'm not challenging you, I'm just saying that a snail with a jetpack could make it here faster than you," Angelo replies. 

Donnie growls. _"I'll make you eat your goddamn fucking words. I'll be there in ten!"_ he says. _"The gall to say that I'm slower than a snail? I'll fucking show him-"_

Angelo hangs up the phone and his smirk grows wider. "And that's how you get home in less than twenty minutes, you're welcome," Angelo says arrogantly before blasting some Paramore on his phone. 

"Wait is this Paramore? I freaking love them!" Leo says happily, humming along to one of the band's songs. 

"Leo," Angelo says seriously. "It's just us. You can say fuck. It's okay."

"You're right," he agrees. _"I FUCKING LOVE PARAMORE!"_ Leo exclaims loudly as he happily dances and sings along to the music, with Angelo joining him. They spend the next ten minutes waiting listening to Paramore, chaotically dancing and singing with each other. 

This is how Don finds them, who rolls down his window and yells, "Hey fuckwads! Are you coming home or not? Wait, is that Meat Sweats?"

Leo and Angelo turn to look at Meat Sweats' unconscious body and shrug nonchalantly. "Yea."

"Holy shit, you two really gave him a beat down. What did he do this time?" 

"Oh he pissed off Angelo when he found out that was him in the alleyway," Leo answers as the two turtles hop in the Turtle Tank. "I used a ladder on him."

"Nice," Don drawls. "Feels nice beating up folks with a ladder doesn't it?"

"Yea!" Leo says. "Angelo, can you serve me a soft serve please?"

"I'm not your mom," Angelo snarks. 

"That's not a no I'm hearing though."

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla with M&Ms." "Cookies and Cream please!"

"You shouldn't even be having ice cream while you're driving Don!" Angelo scolds. 

"I'll feed you some of mine," Leo offers. 

Don scowls ahead. "That'll do," he relents and starts driving home. 

* * *

Don speeds through traffic and they make it home exactly ten minutes later. The second the tank is parked and the three get out, Don turns to Angelo, "And to think you thought a SNAIL WITH A JETPACK could get you home faster than I could. The nerve! The unmitigated gall!"

"I didn't say the snail could get me home faster," Angelo says in sync with Leo's "He didn't say that."

Angelo eats a spoonful of his ice cream. "I just said that the snail would get here faster."

Don spasms and growls before stomping away, grumbling and complaining as he did so. 

"Well, let's go hide these gifts in your room huh? We still have more gifts to order," Leo says. 

"Right right," Angelo nods and starts heading to his room, with Leo trailing to his room. 

They make it to Angelo's room, put their bags down, take the items out, and put the gifts away to be wrapped later. Angelo and Leo sit in the hammock, start some online shopping for the rest of Raph, Donnie, and Mikey's gifts. The two turtles manage to make significant progress before they get interrupted by Donnie, Raph, Mikey. 

"Hey, Leo!" Donnie peeks in and steps through. The two younger turtles follow suit. "Big Raph wanted to see you! Something about Doctor Who?"

Mikey snaps his fingers, "He said he found some of the old tapes and see if you wanted to make up some dubs for them, since you have a knack for them."

"Really?" Leo says, pushing himself up off of the hammock, "I'll be back later Ange."

"Alright, have fun!"

Leo leaves out of the room and the three fifteen-year-olds make sure that he's out of earshot before closing the curtain to Angelo's room and rushing over to the box turtle. 

"Dude you gotta help us," Raph says. "It's super important."

Angelo feels like this is oddly familiar. "What is it?" he ventures cautiously. 

"Can you help us find gifts for Leo for our sixteenth mutation day? _Please?_ " The three rush out in unison, turning their puppy eyes up to the max. 

Ah, there it is. The whole thing that got Angelo here in the first place. Angelo sighs, waves his hand around with a mock disgruntled, "Fine."

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, dive towards him and hug him tightly while they profusely thank him. 

Gift hunting isn't all that bad, Angelo notes. Especially if he can have moments like these with his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos! <3! Thanks for reading! Catch me on twitter at @cosmnonautstitch!


End file.
